Dumbledore's Version: Goblet of Fire
by leviosaspell193
Summary: Short One Shot showing Dumbledore's thoughts, worries and actions the night Voldemort returned


Dumbledore was back at his desk after one of the longest nights of his life. All had started off well, setting up for the final task had gone smoothly, his friend Alastor Moody had been a great help, the task itself began with little concern, Fleur was the first to be taken out though with no lasting damage. Viktor then taken out, someone having put the Imperius Curse on him and finally it was left to the two Hogwarts Champions. They had wondered why it was taking them so long, and after seeing no sparks from either they were getting concerned. And then, as if they had heard, they returned. Both of them with the Cup. And then it became clear, Diggory was not moving, he was dead.

'I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality.' This precise line, that Voldemort had said to Harry, and Harry in turn told Dumbledore had plagued his thoughts for the past few hours. _How far? What does that mean? _Dumbledore thought to himself. Thinking of the ways that he had read could lead to immortality, Dumbledore was forced to think back to two years previously when Harry had appeared at his office door holding a small, black diary. Could it possibly be that Voldemort had created more Horcruxes? In the times before the four founders and opened Hogwarts, Horcruxes were fairly common in the houses of the richest, pure-blood families. One Horcrux was common. Two was unheard of. Could it be that Voldemort had split his soul more than once? And if he had, then how many times? He thought back to the night he discovered what the diary really was. He would have to find out Professor Slughorn had told Tom Riddle in that memory. But how would he do it? What could he do?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at his door. 'Come in' he said loudly enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. The door opened and in stumbled Severus Snape.

'Ah, I have been waiting for you Severus! How are you? Do I need to summon Poppy? You look unwell.'

'I have the necessary potions in my quarters, Professor. I am here to tell you what happened tonight. And yet, I am tired Headmaster, I think it would be best if I simply extract the memory and you can watch it for yourself. I assure you there is little to be concerned about, I was only subjected to the Cruciatus Curse once' Severus limped across the room and sat down, his left leg causing him great discomfort. Dumbledore said nothing but nodded at him to continue. The Potions Master lifted his wand to his temple and slowly moved it away, a silvery thread attached to the tip, he slipped it into a vial Dumbledore had conjured. 'I think I will be going to my quarters now, Professor. Good evening.' And with that the Potions Master left.

Dumbledore stood up holding the vial close to his chest, he walked across the room and opened the cupboard in which his pensieve resided. Pouring in the strange, silvery liquid he plunged his face into the cool water and began to fall until eventually he landed on his feet, standing next to the memory version of Severus Snape.

_'You are exceptionally late, Severus. I thought I had lost you forever.' Within a flash, Voldemort had pulled out his wand and shot a wordless spell at Snape. He fell to the ground and began to twitch in agony as the Cruciatus Curse twisted his insides into unimaginable pain. And suddenly it stopped. Severus lay on the floor for a few more seconds, unable to move but unwilling to show his weakness to the Dark Lord. He stood up, shaking on his feet._

_'I apologise, my Lord, I assure you I have my reasons for my delayed return and I think you will be pleased with the outcome.' The Dark Lord looked at him, attempting to penetrate his mind, however, as like before, Snape being the accomplished Occlumens did not let him in. Voldemort nodded for him to carry on._

_'Well Severus, what are the reasons? Tell me the outcome you are so sure I will be pleased with!'_

_'My Lord, by delaying my return to you, even these few short hours, I have convinced Dumbledore even more of my loyalty to him! He has long questioned what I would do when you so undoubtedly would, return. By waiting, to come to you, he is now sure that I am all his, he believes I came here on his orders, he believes I am not loyal to you any longer. And now, he trusts me fully, he will soon be sharing with me plans of the utmost secrecy.'_

_'And yet you have returned here, on his orders. So how can I be sure that you are loyal to me? Thirteen years I have been gone and did you once attempt to find me?' Voldemort was becoming angry, his red eyes darkening._

_'My Lord, I will never forgive myself for not being the one to find you. Foolishly I had believed you were gone, I did not know you had taken precautions to ensure your immortality! If only I had been less foolish I could have been the one to restore you many years ago.' Voldemort's eyes did not lighten, still consumed with anger at the faithful servant who had abandoned him as soon as he fell._

_'You were cleared of being a Death Eater as you were spying for Dumbledore! You even accepted a job at his school! A school at which Harry Potter has been attending for the past four years and yet he remains unharmed from you! You attempted to thwart my plans to steal the Philosopher's Stone. I do not believe you are loyal to me any longer.'_

_Snape stared into the eyes of his former leader. 'My Lord, I am loyal to you, and you alone. I already admitted that I was foolish enough to believe you dead, I accepted Dumbledore's offer of declaring me his spy to keep me out of Azkaban. Everyone knew I was a Death Eater, there was no way I could get a job in the Wizarding World after you fell, and so I accepted his job offer too, of course he would not allow me to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts, fearing it would cause a relapse. And as for Harry Potter, I honestly thought you were gone, I saw no reason to jeopardise my job and my freedom by harming Dumbledore's Golden Boy right under his nose! And as for the Philosopher's Stone, I would have of course offered my assistance had you confided in me that it was your plan, I had believed that it was merely Quirrell acting on his own. I am sorry, My Lord.'_

_Voldemort began to walk towards Snape, as Severus became more and more nervous Voldemort looked into his eyes. He mistook his wide-eyed expression as one of admiration rather than fear. Voldemort raised his arm and rested his hand on Snape's shoulder._

_'You always were my most faithful servant, Severus, as that you shall remain. Return to Dumbledore, tell him that I punished you tirelessly, but you think I have forgiven you, tell him my new 'plans', feed him lies about what I am doing. I will be lying low for now, Potter ruined my plans tonight, no one was supposed to know I had returned. Macnair tells me Fudge thinks Dumbledore is lying, we shall play to this. Tell Dumbledore I have big plans, I will be causing a scene. He will react and Fudge will be even more sure that he is lying. In reality, I have only one plan Severus, my first plan, I need to find that Prophecy, I need the Prophecy you overheard. I need to know if there is more to it than what you heard. I think it would be wise to leave you out of this one, Severus. You will need to ensure the old man continues to think you are loyal to him. Well done, Severus. Well done.'_

The memory faded and Dumbledore returned to his office. _Well done indeed Severus, convincing Voldemort you are loyal to him, and him alone. _

And now with Voldemort back he knew he had to prepare Harry. A fight will come and it will be dirty. There will be deaths, that was for sure. Dumbledore would even bet on his own death being one of them. He sat down, thinking of Lord Voldemort's first plan. The Prophecy. The Prophecy was of course, hidden deep in the Hall of Prophecies in the Ministry of Magic. How would Voldemort himself walk in to the Ministry when they are so nicely ignoring his return? They would have to guard the Ministry from his Death Eaters. That would be the first job the Order Of The Phoenix does.

Thinking of the Prophecy made Dumbledore nervous. He knew that if Voldemort had the Prophecy then Harry would have to be told it. But they were quickly running out of time. Dumbledore would not be able to tell him now, not after everything he had been through tonight. Dumbledore began to think again. I do not think I can tell him, after all that he has been through, but I know I must tell him soon, he deserves to know what awaits him and yet... No, I will not tell him now.


End file.
